


i love pluto so much i want to kiss it on the face

by fauchevalent



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/pseuds/fauchevalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Riley was not too proud to admit that she had always assumed she knew who her soulmate was.<br/>From a young age, she'd been interested in astrology, books about planets lining her shelves and glow in the dark stars pressed up against her ceiling that fell the week afterwards.<br/>Maybe this was why Riley looked at the boy with stars in his eyes and planets on his ceiling and decided he was her soulmate.<br/>He was a pretty face with a big smile and bigger promises, and Riley let herself fall headfirst."<br/>not a riarkle fic!<br/>( "soulmate tattoo au where everyone has a symbol that represents their soulmate and riley has pluto" @paper-spaceships )</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love pluto so much i want to kiss it on the face

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own anything! uses the bit when they discuss pluto from the show :)

Riley was not too proud to admit that she had always assumed she knew who her soulmate was.  
From a young age, she'd been interested in astrology, books about planets lining her shelves and glow in the dark stars pressed up against her ceiling that fell the week afterwards.  
Maybe  _this_ was why Riley looked at the boy with stars in his eyes and planets on his ceiling and decided he was her soulmate.  
He was a pretty face with a big smile and bigger promises, and Riley let herself fall headfirst.

She'd known Farkle for just about her whole life, and his tattoo was a small horse, seams etched across it's edges. When they were nine years old, Riley told him it looked like her stuffed horse that sat on her bed, and when they were eleven, Farkle told her it reminded him of the Trojan War and that she reminded him of Helen of Troy.  
A girl men would fight over, he told her, and she'd win.  
Riley didn't know too much about the Trojan War, but she was inclined to believe Farkle when he told her things, so she smiled and leaned against his shoulder and pretended like there wasn't an ache of emptiness in her chest.  
Riley's tattoo was a small blue orb, sparkling from it's place on her wrist. From the day she'd learned to read, little Riley had been determined to find out everything about Pluto that there was to know - besides the fact that it sat in the curve of her wrist and matched the color of Maya's eyes.

Riley had known Maya for as long as she'd known Farkle, and she didn't really know what to make of Maya's soulmate tattoo. She'd seen it a few times, by accident, while they were changing into bathing suits, or just above the dip in Maya's shirt collar - other than that, Maya tended to avoid the topic. Riley tried to respect it - Maya's parents had thought they were soulmates, and when it turned out they hadn't been, her father had left, so Maya was not too happy on the issue as a whole.  
Despite that, Riley still knew that it was a sun that rested just above her best friend's heart, and so she smiled and let Maya lean her head on her shoulder, and pretended not to notice how full her heart felt.

"Maya?"

"Yeah, Sunshine?"

The grin on Riley's face did not move a millimeter. She was stubborn and she didn't let her reaction slip through the cracks, didn't let the idea of being Maya's soulmate blink her eyes or move her lips closer to her best friends.  
After all, it had been like this forever.  
Maya and Riley. Riley and Maya.  
And Riley knew who her soulmate was, didn't she?  
She avoided thinking about the pretty girl with glasses who challenged Farkle's opinions and made references to the Trojan War. She avoided thinking about how the girl's tattoo were magnets, breaking the laws of magnetism - two North poles, interlocked.  
She continued talking to Maya and very, very carefully avoided thinking about how Maya called her Sunshine, or anything else Maya had ever done, because now Riley's grin was huge, but her blush was bigger, and she  _really_ didn't want any questions about that.

It wasn't until Maya left that day that Riley really thought about it.  
If she'd always just  _assumed_ Farkle was her soulmate, could she be wrong? Could Maya - Maya, who always compliments her; Maya, who always holds her hand; Maya, who tells her she loves her - be her soulmate?  
For some reason, the thought didn't shake Riley too deeply. Instead, she just smiled to herself and imagined a day where she could kiss Maya, something silly and basic, but something she'd never imagined with Farkle - and maybe that said it all.

It was in class a few weeks later when Maya turned to tell her something. She'd ignored the talking ( "Someone's gotta tell her..." ) because it sounded too ominous - or maybe because her heart hopped into her throat at the words. Tell her  _what_? What did they all know that she didn't? Did Maya know they were soulmates? Would Maya finally ask her?  
Riley hoped she hadn't been too obvious the past few weeks - she'd been treating Maya as normally as possible, but giggles slipped out of their own accord, and sometimes, flirty words would escape her lips and Maya would look at her funny for a minute, smile, and then change the topic.  
"Hi, sweetie." Maya said, and Riley's lips curved into a smile. "Peaches."  
Maya looked down at Riley's arm, paused for a moment, and then started, "See, we've all been protecting you from something. You know Pluto?"  
Riley did know Pluto, in fact. It was the planet that was always on her wrist, keeping her safe and sound because she knew Maya was out there somewhere. So she launched into a dialogue. "Pluto? I love Pluto. Everybody knows that." She grinned, taking a moment to put Maya's fingers on her wrist. "Pluto's a little cutie-pie." Was she being really obvious yet? Lucas stifled a chuckle behind Maya, but that could just be from his reaction to Riley and her reaction to the not yet news. "The smallest planet with the biggest heart." God, that was gay, even for her. Maya's lips quirked up into a smirk and Riley continued on. "I love Pluto so much I would kiss it on the face!" She finished dramatically, pressing her lips together. Oh, nope. That was gayer than before. Mission... accomplished? She wasn't sure. She smiled sweetly at Maya, who threw her hands up in response.  
"Not doing it!"  
"You're doing it!" This, from her father, at the front of the class.  
Riley's interested was peaked.  
"Honey?" Maya said finally, sighing.   
"Peaches?" Her wrist was burning, now - that wasn't a side effect of soulmate-age, she was pretty sure, but just being near Maya.   
"Pluto is not a planet anymore."  
Her heart broke for the little blue orb on her wrist. "What's that you say?"   
The rest of the conversation was words that blur together in her ears. Pluto wasn't a planet anymore, but it was still Maya, and that's enough, that's enough, that's enough, she repeated to herself, over and over in her head, letting her eyes linger on Maya for a while.

It was later, when Maya was sniffling softly and smiling a little at her in her room and asking how she had any hope for her, that Riley sighed, lifting Maya's chin with her fingertips. "Hey. I have hope for something four billion miles away." She smiled softly. "You? Have always been  _right here_." She wasn't sure, in the moment, if her eyes flicked to her wrist as she said it, but she knew her fingertips fell from Maya's face to her little planet, and fuck if that wasn't obvious.

She looked up just soon enough to see Maya's eyes, alight with recognition, and a smile as it played it's way across Maya's face. "Honey? How long have you known?"  
Somehow, it didn't seem to shake Maya either, and that's enough to tell Riley that they're meant to be, even if there wasn't a reminder for each of them plastered across their skin. "I don't know." She replied. "Forever, probably. I didn't let myself realize it for a long time, but -  _forever_ , yeah."  
Maya smiled. "Do you know what I've been thinking of," Riley added, "ever since I let myself realize it?"  
Maya had enough time to quirk an eyebrow before Riley's lips were pressed against hers, hands wrapped around her tightly. "Honey?"  
"Peaches."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
